Amalgam
by daysandweeks
Summary: Various drabbles featuring Hogwarts Class of '98. Watch them study, laugh, love, and fight - for a better world, for the Quidditch cup, and most importantly - for the last sugar quill in the pack.
1. Class List

**A/N:** _I absolutely should not be starting another fic, but alas… This has been pulling me in! I've been reading "More Than Just Duffers" but Bree-utiful and "Wit Beyond Measure" by ThePandorica. These are two __very__ lovely sets of drabbles that got me thinking about minor characters in the series. Then, I read "Secrets of the Class List", an essay over at the Harry Potter Lexicon that is an absolute must read. From there, I compiled a possible list of the Hogwarts Class of '98, the year Harry attended Hogwarts._

_I plan on writing a set of drabbles for this class list. I do not know how many drabbles I will write – it depends how inspired I get. So, without further ado, here is the classlist including canon characters that go beyond the sober universe._

Hogwarts Class of '98

**Gryffindor**

Brown, Lavender

Granger, Hermione

Moon, Lilith

Patil, Parvati

Roper, Sophie

Finnigan, Seamus

Longbottom, Neville

Potter, Harry

Thomas, Dean

Weasley, Ronald

**Hufflepuff**

Abbot, Hannah

Bones, Susan

Jones, Megan

Perks, Sally-Anne

Spinks, Leanne

Finch-Fletchley, Justin

Hopkins, Wayne

Macmillan, Ernie

Runcorn, Adam

Smith, Zacharias

**Ravenclaw**

Brocklehurst, Mandy

Li, Su

MacDougal, Morag

Patil, Padma

Turpin, Lisa

Boot, Terry

Corner, Michael

Cornfoot, Stephen

Entwhistle, Kevin

Goldstein, Anthony

**Slytherin**

Bullstrode, Millicent

Davis, Tracey

Greengrass, Daphne

Parkinson, Pansy

Rivers, Isabel

Crabbe, Vincent

Goyle, Gregory

Malfoy, Draco

Nott, Theodore

Zabini, Blaise


	2. Isabel: Shattered

Isabel thought going to Hogwarts would be great. She'd known she was different from her family and peers growing up. She was _special_. And so she'd been delighted to go away to a special boarding school for people like her.

She sat on the Hogwarts Express that first day, her head filled with dreams. She would be a wonderful witch. Top of her class.

But those dreams were soon shattered. Ambitious, cunning Isabel was placed in Slytherin which was as much a match for her as it wasn't. Her fellow first years glared down at her from above finely shaped noses. Her classmates didn't support her hopes and dreams, or at least those in her house didn't. They fancied themselves better than her. They _were_ better than her. They knew that they were champions of the world, destined for high positions in society. Isabel was just a Muggleborn. A mudblood. A nothing.

Pessimism is something often learned at a young age.

**A/N:** _Thoughts? Suggestions? Anything you'd like to see? Prompt taken from The Drabble Challenge over at HPFC. I'm always taking requests for this fic!_


	3. Ravenclaw Girls: Bleeding

"Didn't your mum ever give you the talk?"

Embarrassed, Su looked up to see a smirking Morag who handed her a rather intimidating item with a pitying smile.

Su bit her lip and took the tampon. "Well, no, but I know. I just…"

"She wasn't expecting it," a more understand Padma said. She sat down beside Su and wrapped her arms around her. "It's a terrible curse, I'm afraid."

Mandy simply rolled her eyes and reached into her trunk before padding across the room to hand Su a pad. "Here you go, Su. You won't want to be using a tampon for your first period."

Padma giggled and then whispered into Su's ear, "I've had mine for a year and a half now and I _still_ don't."

Morag plopped down on Su's bed as well and eyed Lisa, who sat on her bed, reading and blushing. "Any words of advice from you, Turpin?"

"Oh, em, no," Lisa said to her book.

Later that evening, Lisa pulled Su aside. "Don't be embarrassed about not knowing," she murmured. "_I_ should be embarrassed. I'll be the last to get mine."

**A/N:** _I always wondered what it would be like to go to a boarding school at such a weird age. In my mind, this takes place during third year. Any requests? Thoughts? Review away!_


	4. Lavender: Smile

It started with a smile.

Ron smiled at Lavender on the Hogwarts Express that September first, and that made her think she might fancy him. She'd been down in the dumps about Seamus eyeing Hannah Abbot. Lavender couldn't contend against the likes of Hannah Abbot, after all. Her hair wasn't as brilliantly blonde and her boobs weren't as brilliantly big.

But then Ron had smiled… Oh, he was clueless, of course. But then…the best ones always were.

**A/N:** _I'm on a roll tonight! Please review, dears._


	5. Hermione: Red

The snogging, the laughing, the constant gossip in the dormitory. It all had Hermione seeing red. What made matters worse was that he had red hair, so even when she _did_ manage to see clearly, the top of his head always managed to pop into her line of vision and have her seeing the shade once more.

It would've been tolerable if he'd chosen to date someone in a different year or house. Then she wouldn't have to stay up late, listening to Lavender chatter to Parvati about it. Lavender, of all people. Lavender—who _knew_ how Hermione felt. She was perceptive and outgoing, going so far as to ask Hermione in their fourth year if she liked Ron. Hermione had answered yes, maybe with a blush, spurring Lavender to question her some more. "Is he taking you to the Yule Ball then?"

Another blush. "No. It's a secret who my date is."

Oh, and they'd been so close to being something more this year. Or at least it had felt like that. But now… Now Hermione was seeing red.


	6. Blaise: Green

Green badge on his tie. Green sheets on his bed. Favorite green couch in the common room.

Green was the color Blaise spent his time thinking about lately. It was strange to think about a color, but it was better than thinking about its associated emotions. Ever since arriving at Hogwarts, green had reminded Blaise of his native house of Slytherin. Lately, though, it was _he_ who was green—green with envy.

He knew it was ridiculous. He'd never _do_ anything about his ridiculous desire for the Weasley girl. But she was beautiful and headstrong and they'd spoken a few times. She was always firing comments at him that urged him to take her down some lonely corridor and kiss her senseless. She was a mudblood. A nothing. But Merlin, she was wonderful.

And she was all Potter's now. Potter, with his righteous attitude, his messy hair, his spectacles—his _green eyes_ behind those spectacles.

Just thinking about it made Blaise feel sick.


	7. Huffelpuffs: Candy

Like all the other third years, the Hufflepuffs ran straight to Honeydukes on their first Hogsmeade trip. They were only thirteen, an age where boys still tend to stick with boys and girls with girls, the former trading incorrect information on sex and the latter giggling about how cute the opposite gender is. Therefore, it was no surprise that the boys all traveled in one pack and the girls in a separate group.

The girls made it to the shop first, the boys trailing behind a bit. The entire way, the latter faction talked about what sweets they wished to purchase. Ernie was excited for Sugar Quills. Justin and Adam wanted Chocolate Frogs. Wayne planned to purchase a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Zacharias was determined to purchase Fizzing Whizzbees, but was deterred by a shoe that came untied. The other boys went in before him as he perched by the door, retying his lace.

When he was finished tying his shoe, Zacharias stood up and opened the shop door. Before he had the chance to enter, though, a gaggle of girls soon exited the store. He realized that they were his housemates and his eyes were drawn to them of their own accord.

Sally-Anne popped a toffee into her mouth and then licked her lips satisfactorily. Megan and Leanne both nibbled delicately on Sugar Quills. Susan giggled as she tossed small pieces of chocolate into her mouth. One fell down her shirt and she blushed as she searched for it. Finally there was Hannah, who sucked on and licked a lollipop in a most distracting fashion.

Suddenly, Zacharias thought he might be more interested in something other than candy.

**A/N:**_ This was a long one, but I love Zacharias and the Hufflepuffs (sounds like a wrock band) so much right now… Please review! If you have a request, let me know!_


	8. Seamus: Thorns

Seamus didn't know if he loved or hated growing up in a world that was half magical and half Muggle. Though his mother was a witch, she rarely used magic at home. It seemed to disturb his extremely Irish Catholic father, though his mother had been raised Catholic herself. He knew forgetting her magical past was a sacrifice for his mother, but she did it all the same.

Though he wasn't particularly religious, Catholicism had always been a big part of Seamus's life. He remembered being told by his parents as a child that Jesus had sacrificed his life for them—so that their sins would be forgiven, so that they would have a place in heaven. Whenever Seamus had to do something he didn't want to, he was reminded of Jesus and his sacrifice and encouraged to sacrifice as well, though he wasn't sure how eating liver and onions constituted as a sacrifice. It was just disgusting.

Still, the thought was something that stuck by him. And for some reason, though he knew it was the dying on the cross that had been Jesus's sacrifice, it was the crown of thorns Seamus always thought of when considering this metaphor. When Ron started dating Lavender, Seamus pictured himself wearing a crown of thorns. It was painful watching his friend be with his crush, but it was a sacrifice he made to see Ron and Lavender happy. When Dean started spending more time with Ginny, again—the crown of thorns. He would sacrifice his own happiness for his friends. It was the Irish Catholic way.

**A/N:** _Long one again! But I can relate to this one and I fairly like it. Thoughts? Requests? Then review!_


	9. Theodore: Plague

Theodore's feelings for Sophie were like a plague. He tried to ignore them, but they kept coming back. The second he thought he might be over her she'd walk into the classroom or pass him in the hall and the not so old emotions would return, just as strange and vexing as the last time.

She was the worst possible person in his year to like. Not only was she a Muggleborn, but she was a Gryffindor. But she was shy like he was, and she was beautiful like no other girl. Those soft, unassuming brown curls, those gray eyes…

But he'd never have her. Theodore wasn't one to go against the social norms ascribed to him by his house and blood status. Sometimes he thought that his feelings weren't the real problem that bothered him—they were just a minor illness. It was his insecurity that was the plague.

**A/N:** _Written for Pandora's Little Box of Terrors over at HPFC!_


	10. Pansy: Escape

"But why…?"

"Just please shut up. Just kiss me. Please."

Pansy cried the first time she spent an evening messing around with Stephen Cornfoot in an empty classroom. He kept trying to move to wipe or even kiss away her tears, but she wouldn't allow him. She just needed the feel of someone to know that she was real and maybe not gorgeous but desirable enough.

The truth of the matter was that she'd been in love, or at least in very strong like, with Draco for years now. She'd entered her sixth year hoping to make something of it. Normally she clung to him and he ignored her, sometimes using her for sexual experimentation in the common room or his dormitory, but usually not. But now they were in their sixth year and despite flirtations throughout September, nothing had come of their relationship. Something was wrong with Draco. What it was, she couldn't say. He was always disappearing and she knew it had something to do with the Dark Lord, but he seemed so sad all the time. Didn't he want to help Lord Voldemort? Didn't _she_ want to help him? She certainly didn't feel like she did when she watched Draco quickly leave classes and the Great Hall and the common room to do something she didn't understand.

But when she kissed Stephen… Well, that was an escape. She was free from her thoughts of Draco Malfoy and Lord Voldemort. She was just herself in Stephen's arms, and for the moment, that was all she needed to be.

**A/N:** _Another long one! I can't help it! Hehe. Written for Bree, who asked to see Pansy Parkinson. Hope you enjoyed it. Review with your thoughts and any requests._


	11. Gregory: Sorrow

Greg wasn't sure if anyone ever even thought of Vince aside from himself and Vince's family. For starters, they hadn't exactly been on the "good" side of the War, and furthermore, Greg and Vince had never really been paid much attention to at Hogwarts. They were always considered Draco's lackeys and just that—two secondary characters in a world of protagonists.

But Vincent died in the Battle. It was a terrible accident and Gregory still wasn't over it. Though the two had always followed Draco around, it was Vince who had been his best friend… And now Vince was gone. It was just him. Just Gregory. One part of a whole that would never be the same again.

The sadness he felt in those years following the Battle was immense. No one ever mourned Vince like Gregory did, because only Gregory could truly understand the sorrow of being inconsequential and never having the chance to become something greater.


	12. Parvati: Fairytale

Parvati was a daydreamer.

She spent a majority of her time in classes daydreaming. She still managed to pass all of them, though she came dangerously close to failing History of Magic in her third year and Potions in her fourth. Still, when it looked like she was listening intently to the professor, her mind was always in another place.

Parvati usually fancied that her life was a fairytale. She was generally a sort of Cinderella figure, though Padma wasn't an evil sister by any means. Always, her Prince Charming would rescue her, though generally from more mundane places than in stories. She could hardly picture herself as Rapunzel and Blaize Zabini as the prince who climbed up her hair to save her. However, she _could_ picture him bursting into her History of Magic classroom and claiming that she was urgently needed somewhere else when really he just had plans to snog her silly in the hallway…

But alas, her daydreams were just fairytales and fairytales wouldn't help her in any of her classes.

**A/N:** _I'm on a roll with this story! I keep trying to work on my other ones, but then I get ideas for this story instead. I should log off the computer and go have a life right now but, like I said… Inspiration! Review. :)_


	13. Neville: Despair

Neville had always wondered why he was placed in Gryffindor. Things scared him quite easily. It wasn't until he was in his seventh year that he realized that courage, the essence of Gryffindor, was not the absence of fear. It was the ability to face one's fears. It was a medium between cowardice and arrogance.

Still, as brave as he was it was hard to remain hopeful during his final year at Hogwarts. He was filled with constant feelings of despair. Detentions left him scarred both on the outside and on the inside. It was hard to watch his friends face the same fate. Sometimes he felt completely hopeless and considered giving in to it all.

But then he'd remember his cause. He'd remember Harry and Hermione and Ron, out there on their own, as well as others that faced the same fate. He thought of Ginny, who was a great leader for their revived version of Dumbledore's Army but looked up to him for advice. He thought of Hannah, who never cried, no matter how bad she was hurt in detentions.

And then the despair would fade away… He was here. He would fight like his parents did. He would make them proud.

**A/N:**_ Written for Seamonkey, who left a nice review and wanted to see some Neville! Requests are welcome._


	14. Dean, Harry and Michael: Passion

The strange thing was, she made them all feel a strong sense of passion. Maybe it was because Ginny was so passionate herself, but the three boys could never put their finger on a reason why that one girl connected them all.

Michael would always remember kissing her in the hallway between classes. She was his first kiss and not his best but his most memorable. She cared so much about everything she did and that's what attracted him to her the most.

Dean would always remember sketching in the common room while she sat beside him. He could never manage to capture the arch of her eyebrow just right. She loved that he was passionate about art and about Quidditch and about laughter and that's what drew them to one another.

Harry loved her most purely of the three, but his love was still passionate. She was the first one he made love to and the last one to, and he loved her more than anything in the world.

The three boys never talked about what they had in common, but they mused over it all the same, never fully comprehending the passion that was Ginny Weasley.

**A/N:** _Well, I feel like this is more about Ginny but it's written from the point of view of three characters in Harry's year, including Harry, so I suppose it counts. This was written for whispered touches, who wanted to see a bit of drama having to do with Michael, Dean, Harry and Ginny. This isn't necessarily dramatic, but maybe I'll try to get something a bit more like that out eventually. Hope you liked it!_


	15. Terry: Ocean

When he was a boy, Terry's parents used to take him to the seaside quite frequently. He loved to play in the ocean as a child and when he became a teen he enjoyed spending his holidays in Northumberland, sailing the dangerous waters of the North Sea by the home of his recluse uncle.

There was something about the ocean that he took back with him to Hogwarts. He was famous among his peers for his religious beliefs. He always prayed before he went to bed and devoted his Sunday mornings especially to prayer, since there was no church at Hogwarts. He'd been raised by a magical mother and a highly Evangelical father. But it was the ocean that affected Terry the most, though none of his peers knew this. Sure, his best friends knew he loved to spend time by the sea, but none of them saw the waves churning in his mind as he studied. No one noticed how he turned over and inspected the seashells he kept on his nightstand twice a week.

There really wasn't anything Terry loved more than the ocean.

**A/N:**_ Written for flyinaway2soon who loves Terry. I hope I did him justice! Reviews and requests are appreciated._


	16. Daphne and Tracey: Frog

"Well, look at it this way, Tracey. You've got to kiss a lot of frogs before you find a prince."

Tracey snorted and rolled her eyes at Daphne, flipping her blonde hair behind her back before reclining against her headboard. "First of all, I didn't kiss _him_. He kissed me. Second of all, you say that when you kiss a complete prick or someone who breaks your heart. _Not_ when someone ugly kisses you."

Daphne smirked and sat down on her bed as well. "Well…frogs are ugly too!"

Tracey rolled her eyes. "Don't get me wrong. He's really sweet…"

"…but you're not looking for sweet," Daphne finished for her, yawning. "Sweet is boring. You're looking for a handsome prince, not an ugly Goyle."

Bursting into laughter, Tracey planted her face in her palms. "Ugh… Let's just forget this ever happened."

Again, Daphne smirked. "Sorry, darling, but I don't think anyone ever forgets kissing a frog."

**A/N:**_ I wanted to write a Slytherin friendship piece. Everyone always writes the girls as being bitches. Just because Slytherins are ambitious and generally care about themselves the most doesn't mean they can't have real friends!_


	17. Lilith and Sophie: Apple Sauce

Lilith and Sophie had nothing in common other than the fact that they were both in Gryffindor and both often overshadowed by the others. Hermione was smart, Lavender and Parvati were popular. Lilith and Sophie were just…there.

They formed a bond in their first year, a few short weeks after Sophie realized that she was completely invisible when put next to the other Gryffindor girls. Lilith had just come to the same realization as well. They had never spoken more than a few words to one another but both realized that their bond was close, so it was fitting that their friendship began so nonchalantly. Lilith sat down next to Sophie at breakfast two weeks into their first year and said, "Pass the apple sauce, please."

Sophie did as she asked and the rest of the meal passed with quiet conversation.

**A/N:** _I always thought it was strange that JKR never really mentioned the other two Gryffindor girls, so I figured they must've been a bit quiet. Requests and reviews are welcome._


	18. Draco: Crime

It was horrible, the knowledge of what he would have to do. If Draco did follow through with the mission, he'd fulfil his duty. His family would once more be favored by the Dark Lord. If he didn't, everything would come crashing down. Yet still, when he really considered the matter, Draco would be a criminal either way.

**A/N:** _Short, but that's all I really felt needed to be said on the matter. I've had a request for Parvati and Lavender and I'll write a chapter with them soon – I'd like to feature everyone who hasn't been first, though! Please review and request!_


	19. Ron: Love

_Love_.

Ron hated talking about love, but sometimes he had to. He had a little sister, after all, and when they were children she always wanted to play games about princes and princesses. And then one of his best mates was a female, so of course the topic of conversation came up sometimes, though Hermione _was_ rather practical. But then… Well, Ron had some weird sort of feelings for Hermione, so he tried to avoid the topic even more around her.

_Love_.

Fred and George liked to tease him about it a lot. They were always laughing at him, telling him he loved this girl and then another when really he didn't. They said it as if love was the most shameful thing in the world, when in reality it was what held their family together. But that was the thing about being a boy and loving someone. You had to save face. You had to pretend you couldn't care less.


	20. Anthony and Kevin: Evil

"What's evil?"

Kevin arched a brow. "Excuse me?" he asked Anthony. "You don't know what evil is?"

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Of course I know what evil is, Kevin. It's just… Well, you're Muggleborn, and your family's not particularly religious, is it?"

Kevin nodded and then shook his head in order to answer both questions. Then he asked, "What are you going on about, Goldstein?"

Anthony shrugged and rubbed an eye. He was tired from staying up all night studying for finals and his mind had wandered to religion, as it often did. It wasn't that Anthony was particularly religious, but he was the only Jewish boy in his year at Hogwarts. Terry was the most religious of their set, and a Christian, so the two often entered into different religious discussions. Terry wasn't around, though, so it was Kevin that Anthony cornered. "I'm just curious," he said. "You were raised without any magical knowledge and you're not religious, so what's evil to you? It wouldn't be dark magic or the devil, now, would it?"

The brown-haired boy sighed and stretched before answering Anthony's question. "I think it's indifference," Kevin said, placing his quill down. "Indifference, you know? It's the opposite of love, no matter what anyone says, because it's the absence of feelings. So it's got to be evil, I think."

Anthony nodded, considering this, and the two boys went back to their essays.

**A/N:** _I always wondered about how religion affects the students, and I really wanted to write a "philosophical Ravenclaw" chapter. So there you have it!_


	21. Millicent and Vincent: Hate

Millicent hates her classmates. Well, for the most part.

She's the butt of many jokes and she knows that. In fact, the only one she doesn't hate of the lot is Crabbe, and he makes jokes about her too. Well, not really. Crabbe's not exactly witty enough to come up with jokes, but he does laugh at jokes aimed in her direction. Still, she's able to look beyond his derision. After all, Millicent might be unpopular and unattractive, but Crabbe is equally so.

She's just retired to the corner of the Slytherin common room after Draco declared snogging a Mudblood would be almost as bad as snogging her. Millicent is beyond crying at such taunts now, but prefers to be alone and away from those laughing at her. She's surprised when Crabbe, one of Draco's lackeys, approaches her.

"You know," he murmurs, glancing back to make sure the other boys aren't watching him, which they aren't, because no one ever watches Vincent or Millicent. "You know, I don't think kissing you would be worse than kissing a Mudblood."

Millicent can barely look him in the eye but manages to. Crabbe turns to gaze at the floor, abashed. "Well, thanks," she says, not sure if she's flattered but certain that if she doesn't hate one soul in this school, it's Vincent Crabbe.


	22. Lavender and Parvati: Dancing

"Oooh, I'm so excited for the Yule Ball!" Lavender squeals, hugging Parvati. "Seamus asked me," she blurts out. "Who are you going with?"

Parvati shrugs and plops down on Lavender's bed. "I'm going with Harry," she says nonchalantly. In truth, she's a bit excited. It's not as if she _likes_ Harry, but he's one of the champions so she has to admit that her date is a bit interesting.

"I. Am. So. Jealous," Lavender says. "Oh my God. The champion! And who's going with Ron?"

Parvati makes a strange face. Sometimes she thinks Lavender might fancy Ron. Certainly not a lot, but she does tend to bring him up whenever Harry's mentioned. "Padma is," she says. "Harry said he needed a date as well and Padma's dateless so—"

"Well that makes plenty of sense," Lavender interrupts, albeit quietly. "And anyway, I'm going with Seamus."

The two girls are remarkably silent for a bit until Lavender asks, "Are you nervous about the dancing?"

Parvati shrugs. "Not really. I've always liked to dance."

Lavender bites her lip and then sits down beside Parvati. "I've got a confession," she murmurs, as if she has a grave secret. "I don't think I know how to dance."

"I'll teach you," Parvati says, laughing.

"Oooh, would you?"

And so the two girls spend the afternoon twirling about their dormitory, laughing and taking turns pretending to be boys until Hermione shows up and rolls her eyes at the pair.

**A/N:** _whispered touches asked for some Lavender and Parvati. I wanted to show the girls being a bit silly, so here it is!_


	23. Hannah and Justin: Hufflepuff

"It's just…_Hufflepuff_?"

Hannah rolls her eyes at Justin as they walk towards the Great Hall.

"Come on, Hannah," he says, nudging her playfully. "You've got to imagine what my reaction was. There I was, a little first year with this talking hat on my head—and it screamed Hufflepuff! What _is_ a Hufflepuff?"

Justin's eyes are alight. He's just poking fun now, but Hannah feels the need to defend their house. "It's the last name of a very great woman," she says, sticking her nose in the air. "My whole family's been in Hufflepuff. Well, the magical ones, at least."

Justin shrugs, running a hand through his hair. "Don't get me wrong, Han," he assures her as they reach their destination, plopping their books down on the table before sitting down as well. They're the first of their friends in the Great Hall this afternoon. "I couldn't be happier with my house five years on. But you've got to imagine my reaction," he insists again, eyeing her. Hannah shakes her head. However, she can't help but laugh when Justin repeats, "I mean, what is a Hufflepuff?"

**A/N:** _Alright, so it's not exactly romantic—but Bree asked to see Hannah with Ernie, Justin, or Zacharias. I want to give a try at all those pairings at some point, but this is what I have for now! Now that I've written this, I realize I've been neglecting my Hannah/Justin story… Ah! Anyway, please review—and request!_


	24. Isabel and Millicent: Imagination

"So you're not beautiful and I'm a Mudblood. Merlin, Bulstrode. Get a grip."

Millicent looks up at Isabel who stands before her, hands on her hips. Isabel walked into what she hoped as an empty dormitory to find Millicent sobbing in her bed.

"How do you know that's what I'm crying over?" Millicent asks defensively as she reaches for a tissue to dry her face with.

Isabel plops down on her bed, one over form Millicent's, and rolls her eyes towards the ceiling as she lays down. "Because I have ears. I was in the common room and I heard Pansy making fun of you. Like I'm not used to _that_."

Though Isabel's tone is far from friendly it implies enough trust that Millicent stops sniffling. "How do you deal with it?" she asks, cursing herself for the sound of tears still evident in her voice.

Isabel smirks and then rolls on her side to face Millicent properly. Quietly, she says, "I use my imagination." Millicent is surprised by Isabel's frank tone as she continues. "I pretend that I don't care what they think, you know? I pretend until I convince myself, and then I walk around proud and uncaring."

Millicent shrugs. "Well, I can't just imagine myself beautiful."

Isabel lets out a snort of laughter and their camaraderie is gone. "That's for sure," she chuckles, and then reaches for her book, leaving Millicent alone again with her tear-stained tissue.

**A/N:**_ Thoughts? Requests? And I love how everyone's saying the last chapter reminded them of AVPM. It certainly was in my mind a bit when writing it!_


	25. Padma and Theodore: Tears

Theodore finds Padma silently crying in the hallway after Muggle Studies, her head in her lap, no one to console her. He doesn't know what compels him to sit down next to her, but for some reason his body practically forces him too. He's unable to pick up his feet and move on once he's close to the girl.

Padma noticies his presence and slowly lifts her head. When she sees Theodore, she lets out a rather loud sob—more of a cry, really—and then returns her head to her lap. Unsure what else to do, but hoping to stop her tears, Theodore puts a hand on her back, hoping to provide comfort. Padma flinches at his touch, though, and practically jumps away from him.

"I'm just trying to help," he murmurs.

Padma's response is immediate. "What do _you_ care?" she spits, the tears still evident in her voice. "You're a Slytherin. Your father's a Death Eater."

Theodore is suddenly filled with rage. He stands up and stares down at Padma, surprised by the stinging at his eyes. "I'm not my father," he hisses. He's never said those words before but he's thought them. When other students pass him in the hallway—Gryffindors, Muggleborns, supporters of Dumbledore—he can't help but want to tell them that alright, he's not on their side…but he's not on _any_ side. Is there something wrong about that?

Padma just sniffs and looks up at him, her eyes as round and wide as saucers. Theodore storms off, wiping at his eyes, embarrassed at his own tears though no one else will see them. He's surprised when he feels a small hand on his shoulder and whips around to face Padma, who is biting her lip.

"I'm sorry," Padma whispers.

"Yeah well," Theodore grumbles, "I am too."

**A/N:** _My new OTP! Review and request._


End file.
